1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, such as binoculars or telescopes, with an image stabilization function.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional image stabilized optical system, a system described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,506 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-37852) is known. The conventional image stabilized optical system described in this reference comprises a caging mechanism for holding a gimbal when this system is not used. This conventional mechanism comprises three claws for holding the gimbal in a closed state, a spring for applying a force only in a closing direction to the claws, and an operation button and a flexible cable connected thereto for transmitting a operating force of an operator to the claws to set the claws in an open state.